Killing Me Softly
by bluenannygoat
Summary: Elliot Stabler must find out if the only witness to a crime is really telling the truth or just seeing things. Will Elliot discover whoes behind the mysterious events in time?
1. The Crime

KILLING ME SOFTLY  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
New Yorker building 10:00 pm Friday  
  
As Ethany's fingers flew across the keyboard, she wasn't aware that someone had entered her office until their apology broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Pearce, just doing my rounds when I saw your light was still on." Informed the elderly grandfather type security guard watching as Ethany just came out of her chair from fright.  
  
"That's ok Bob, anything exciting happening?" She questioned brushing her waist length Chestnut hair off her shoulder before turning her Jade green eyes towards the guard.  
  
"Same old, same old! Are you going to be here all night? Should I bring you some more coffee?"  
  
"Couple more sentences and this article will be ready for the magazine! Thanks for the offer, but, the sooner I get this done the quicker I can get to bed." she yawned squirming in her chair.  
  
"Let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll escort you to your car." He patted her lovingly on the back.  
  
Ethany returned to the computer to finish typing the rest of the article. Watching it fly out the printer she gathers her stuff up so she could sprint out the door on completion. Throwing the article on the editor's desk she hurried towards the elevator and a weekend of all play and no work. Remembering that Bob had suggested he escort her out she stops at the security desk. Yelling out Bob's name with no response she decides to go it alone.  
  
What could possibly go wrong she thought, she was parked close to the elevator? As she rode the elevator down to the parking garage she soon felt how isolated she was. Knowing she was letting her imagination get the best of her she tried to silence her fears by planning out her weekend. Stepping into the quite semi dark garage she noticed the whispering voices. As least she wasn't as alone as she previous thought. Walking towards her car she realized the voices were arguing. Letting the reporter side of her get the best of her, she made a beeline towards the voices. Sneaking behind a pillar she held her breath before taking a peek. She could tell it was two mean even with their faces concealed in the dark. The man facing her was tall and lean and from his voice maybe in his early thirties. The second man was short and sounded much older than the first. She listened for a few minutes before deciding that it was nothing. Creeping back to her car she heard a soft click followed by "You're a couple hundred short, what happened to our deal?"  
  
Ethany managed to slide back behind the pillar in time to see the heavy set man pull out a gun. As the explosion echoed in her ear she disregarded her own safety to sprint towards her car. As her heels clicked frantically over the cold uncaring cement floor she focused only on the elevator and not the sound of approaching feet. Slamming into the wall she hastily pushed the call button for the elevator praying that it would make haste and rescue her from this nightmare. The few seconds that passed seemed like hours as she waited for the sound of the elevator to reach her. Throwing herself into it she let out the breath she had been holding. As the doors slowly started to close an arm shot through the escaping space preventing them to shut, but, revealing her attacker. Ethany watched herself move in slow motion for the Mace that she carried in her purse. She aimed the spray at the man and hoped it would work.  
  
Letting out a deep growl of a laugh he warned her, "This aint over Bitch" before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
With her heart pounding she rode the elevator back to the security guard station where she hoped Bob would be waiting for her.  
  
"Miss Pearce, how are you? You were all ready gone when I came back to check on you! I was on my way down to the garage to see if I could catch you!"  
  
"I...I...I someone is following me! I just saw a murder happen downstairs! We need to call the police." She stammered.  
  
By the time she had calmed down and caught her breath the sound of approaching sirens sang in her ears. The two detectives went downstairs to check out the crime scene after taking a brief statement. After a few minutes they returned with puzzled looks on their faces as they questioned her again.  
  
The detective standing in front of her was short with close cut brown hair and unbelieving brown eyes. Unlike his partner he acted as if he had better things to do then waste his time questioning her about a non existing crime.  
  
"Miss Pearce, are you sure you saw the man shoot his companion? We found no trace of a bullet shell, blood or even a body. How long did it take you to get up here after seeing the shooting?"  
  
"Like I told you before, it only took me a minute to reach Bob. It was too dark to see exactly what happened. I wasn't about to stick around and check for a pulse. One of the men started to chase me. Are you sure you were looking in the right place?"  
  
As the brown eyes cop huffed in disbelief his silent partner stepped in. From a quick glance she guestimated he was probably six foot tall. He had short dark hair and amazing deep set blue eyes.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Dean, he doesn't get out much." He joked eyeing his partner, "We checked section three of the garage from the elevator to the far side. We found nothing but a light blue BMW, which we assume is yours?"  
  
Growing annoyed Ethany wipes the tears from her eyes before asking, "So you think I made this all up? You think I'm some crazy person who would put myself through this torture just for the hell of it?"  
  
Before Dean had a chance to answer the blue eyed detective nudged him to silence him. "No miss, but without any evidence there's not much we can do but file a report!"  
  
"Forget it, I can tell you think this is just a waste of time. You're free to go, thanks for your time! Bob, would you please walk me back to my car?" Ethany gathered her stuff up into her arms.  
  
Before she could leave the blue eyed detective made sure she had one of his cards in case anything might came up. Disappointedly he watched as his partner faked not having one of his own to give her.  
  
Waiting nervously for Bob, Ethany sat flipping the card the detective had given her. It hadn't occurred to her, until that moment, to look and see what his name was. On the back was his home number with a note saying to use it at any time. Flipping it over she discovered his name was detective Elliot Stabler.  
  
ETHANY PEARCE RESIDENCE 11:00 PM FRIDAY  
  
She raced home as if a contestant in the Indy 500. When Ethany finally screeched to a halt in the driveway of her house, she couldn't get the feeling of dread from her body. Taking a deep breath she shot out of the car and into the house as if the devil himself was chasing her. Turning on every light she quickly changed out of her work clothes into a comfy pair of boxer shorts and her favorite T-shirt. Turning on the TV more for the noise she walked into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea before going to bed. Waiting for the kettle to heat up she leaned against the counter flipping through a fashion magazine that had arrived in the mail that day. It wasn't until she finished the magazine that she tuned into the TV program. Something about the male voice sent cold chills slithering up her spine. Where on earth had she heard that voice before? Turning towards the screen, the color left her face upon seeing the smiling, uncaring face of the man shot in the garage. Although she had only gotten a glimpse of the man's face she would never forget that voice. As her heart caught in her throat she raced into the bedroom to retrieve the business card of the detective. Sitting on her bed she dialed the number with shaking hands. A young female answered the phone, as her voice quivered Ethany asked for Detective Stabler, only to find out that he hadn't returned to the station yet. Leaving a message for him, Ethany hung up the phone unaware of the kettle screaming to be taken off the stove.  
  
48 Precinct Midnight SATURDAY  
  
Returning to the station Elliot packed up to go home when the young officer that had worked the duty desk approached him with his messages. As Dean looked on with a smirk Elliot glanced through the endless pile without much interest until he reached Ethany's.  
  
"What's up that look on your face can't be good." questioned Dean as Elliot return to his desk to make a phone call.  
  
"The lady that called us about the shooting in the garage today left me a message saying she had some more information for me." Elliot informed his partner as he picked up the phone.  
  
Walking over to the desk Dean disconnects the call before he starts his lecture, "Here we go again! Forget about her! She's just another nutcase that needs attention from someone, why are you such a sucker when it comes to people like that?"  
  
"Why must you always be an asshole? I'm a big boy! I'll decide for myself if she's real or not! Don't you have a beer you need to get home too?" inquired Elliot mockingly as he swiped Dean's hand off the phone.  
  
Dialing the number once again he waited as he glanced at his watch. Seeing that it was later than he thought he was about to hang up in fear of waking Ethany, when she answered.  
  
"I was fixing myself a pot of tea when I heard the man's voice on the TV. He was on tonight talking about some building project he was working on. Ethany told Elliot.  
  
"Can you give me a description of the man?" Elliot asked while grabbing for a pen and paper to scribble some notes down on.  
  
"He's in his early thirties, tall and lean with read hair and brown eyes that are framed by black wire frames glasses. In the interview he had five o clock shadow and a small diamond stud in his left ear. He was some kind of building inspector or contractor. I wasn't paying much attention until the end of the interview. I'm sorry this is probably no help at all!"  
  
"No, any information you give us can help shed more light on the crime. Now was the man you saw the victim or the gun man? Questioned Elliot.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he was the victim. It was too dark to really make out their profiles. But I'll never forget that voice!"  
  
"Can you tell me what new cast and what time you saw this interview?"  
  
"Channel 8 news at 11! I think the reporters name was Smith something!  
  
"My partner and I will take a look into the tip. If you come across any more information please don't hesitate to call me either at work or home. Thanks again Miss Pearce, if we need any more information we'll get back in touch with you." 


	2. Investigation Begins

KILLING ME SOFTLY  
CHAPTER 2  
  
48TH PRECINCT 8:00AM MONDAY  
  
The minute Elliot arrived at the station the next Monday he immediately started working on the new lead. "Hello this is Detective Stabler; can I please talk to a reporter named Smith?" He inquired politely as soon as the phone was answered.  
  
After a few minutes of silence a young sounding reporter answered, "This is Jackson Smith, how can I help you?"  
  
Introducing himself Elliot got right to the point, "I'm hoping you can give me a little information on a segment you did the other night for the eleven o clock new cast. Unfortunately I'm not sure what it was about and who you interviewed. I'm hoping you could fill that in for me!"  
  
"Sure no problem, that's an easy one! Only one of my stories made it on air last night. You must be talking about the interview with Mr. Riley. But that wasn't done last night, it was taped two days ago before he left on a business trip!" informed Jackson.  
  
"What exactly was the interview about?"  
  
"Nothing to exciting, he's the contractor that won the bid to build the new stadium down town. It was a big deal when everyone found out that Mr. Riley had won it. The city was hoping that a local contractor would get it."  
  
"Is there anyway I can get a copy of that interview?" Asked Elliot as a million thoughts raced through his mind.  
  
"Sure, just come down to the station and I'll have a copy waiting for you at the front desk."  
  
NEW YORKER BUILDING NOON MONDAY  
  
Walking into the magazine office Elliot flashed his badge at the receptionist before explaining why he was there, "I'm detective Stabler, could you please tell me where Miss Pearce's office is?  
  
"I'm sorry sir; she's in a meeting all day and can't be disturbed. Can I take a message?" inquired the receptionist giving Elliot the once over.  
  
Wishing he had called ahead he gave the receptionist his number with the instructions for Ethany to call him the minute she got out of the meeting.  
  
48th PRECINCT MONDAY  
  
Two hour later the phone on Elliot's desk rang pulling him out of the paperwork he was working on. "Hello Detective Stabler, this is Ethany Pearce. I just got your message; I hope your calling about good news."  
  
"I got a copy of the interview you saw the other night. I was hoping we could get together so you could take a look at it and see if the guy on the tape is the same one from the garage." Elliot asked noticing the tiredness in her voice.  
  
"How about we make it a lunch date? I'm afraid it's the only time I'll be able to meet you. It's a mad house around here." Laughed Ethany explaining her tiredness.  
  
"Sounds good, how about we meet here at the station around one? After watching the tape we can go across the street for a quick bite."Elliot invited watching as Dean returned to his desk across from him.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, see you later!"  
  
Once Elliot hung up the phone he gave him the third degree, "Who you making a lunch date with? Should I be jealous?"  
  
"It's not a date, its work related! If you must know I'm meeting Ethany so she can look over the tape that I got from the news station. Maybe she can ID one of the guys from the shooting." explained Elliot avoiding eye contact with his partner.  
  
"Are you still on that? Give it up, there's nothing there! Unless you're just using this non existing case to get to know the beautiful Miss Pearce a little better. She might be a nutcase, but she's a nice looking nutcase." Dean joked with Elliot.  
  
"Man your incorrigible." Elliot laughed throwing yellow legal paper at Dean. "Why must your mind always be in the gutter? I'm just following a lead that hopefully she can help me with. Although you might think there's nothing to this case, I on the other hand don't think Ethany would make up seeing someone get shot."  
  
"Ok, ok no need to get so defensive! It was just a joke! Don't fool your self; you know you wouldn't have given this case a second thought if it didn't involve a helpless damsel in distress. Everyone but you can see your attraction to Ethany." Dean said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Think what you want, but I'm just doing my job." Elliot shot back keeping his face turned from his partner so he couldn't see his flushed face.  
  
"Detective Stabler, you got someone here to see you" called the duty officer from across the room.  
  
Surprised to see it was all ready one, he was pleased to note that Ethany was right on time. Walking over to the desk Elliot greets her before showing Ethany to the interrogation room that contained the TV and VCR. He couldn't keep focused on anything but how nice she looked this afternoon in her short black skirt and white blouse that was unbuttoned enough to show the valley between her breasts.  
  
As they inspected the tape he watched Ethany's reaction. There was no doubt he was on the right track when he saw how tensed she got upon hearing Mr. Riley's voice. So that was one of the voices you heard in the garage? He questioned even though he all ready knew the answer.  
  
I can't be sure of his appearance, But, I know that's one of the voices I heard! How can you question him if he's dead?"  
  
"Unfortunately we just have your word about him being murdered. It hard to convict a shooter without a body or any kind of evidence. The reporter said Mr. Riley had a flight out of town right after the interview. I'll check on that. Until then we can't report him missing until we have proof he was the victim." Elliot said.  
  
"Where will you go from here? You can't just leave it like this! Because of me, you at least have a name to go with the body. There's got to be more you can do."argued Ethany.  
  
"Come on lets go get something to eat and I'll explain. I don't know about you, but, I'm starving." Elliot said as he directed her out the door.  
  
AUTUMN'S DELI 1:30 PM MONDAY  
  
At the beginning of the lunch they talked about nothing but the case. By the time they had finished their sandwiches the conversation had turned personal, not that either one minded.  
  
"Ok you have been avoiding my question for the last twenty minutes. Are you going to tell me what you will do with the information you found out about Mr. Riley?" Ethany asked taking a sip of her Coke.  
  
"Well, no one has noticed him missing. The next step, my dear Watson, is to search for a relative that can prove where he is." Joked Elliot in between bites.  
  
"You know I did notice that he was wearing a wedding band. So I guess you'll be talking to Mrs. Riley next? What if she doesn't know he's dead?" Ethany asked noticing a bit of Mayo on the corner of his mouth. Without thinking she leans over and gently runs her finger over his thin lips causing a electrical serge, that could light up all of New York, run through her body.  
  
As their surrounding melt from view their eyes lock in a gaze. If it wasn't for the waiter clearing their table they could of sat like this forever. As Elliot directed his gaze back onto the table his thoughts were no longer on the food or the crime.  
  
"You're right; I'll track down his wife and see where that leads me. After that I'll just have to see where it takes me! Are you sure you're in the right profession? Maybe you should be a detective instead of Journalist.  
  
"You're mocking me!  
  
"I mock not."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Ethany noticing the time. "Oh shit, I was supposed to be back at work ten minutes ago! Thanks so much for lunch! Next time it will be my treat! Will you keep me informed on anything new you find out?"  
  
Elliot only had time to nod his head before she disappeared out the door like a tornado.  
  
48TH PRECINCT MONDAY  
  
Walking to his desk Elliot tried to keep his smile hidden to avoid any comment from Dean. "So I take it from that huge shit eating grin on your face that you made it to second base?" teased Dean.  
  
"Oh man, you're so funny! Why don't you concentrate on your own love life and leave mine alone." Elliot said while looking through his desk for the phone book.  
  
"Whatever you say man, but you never smile like that when we come back from lunch! I was just worried about you." laughed Dean waiting until his partner was on the phone so he couldn't comment. That didn't stop Elliot from flipping him the bird.  
  
Checking the phone book for Lee Riley's phone number and address he was surprised to find several listing under that name. Of course the man upstairs couldn't make this too easy for him. Spending the rest of the day on the phone he was almost out of names and hope when he finally hit pay dirt. Hanging up the phone Elliot jumped out of his seat as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"Dean, you wanna get some air?"  
  
Nodding his head Dean hurriedly turns off the computer before following after his partner. It was only on their way to the unknown destination that Elliot filled his partner in on his hunch.  
  
Riley Residence 5:00pm Monday  
  
Elliot was amazed that a contractor could afford such a lavish house with five bedrooms and six bathrooms. Driving up the winding tree lined driveway they passed by a two and a half acre lake before pulling up to the house. The door was instantly answered by a housekeeper who showed them to Mrs. Riley after seeing the two detective badges. Walking into the library they found a woman who looked as if she had just graduated from High School. There wasn't anything natural about her from her bleached blonde hair, blue contacts and fake boob job. Just the kind of woman Dean found interesting.  
  
"Mrs. Riley?" asked Elliot hoping that this wasn't the person they had come to see. But the nod of her head caused all his hope to escape him, "Mrs. Riley, I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Ryan. We would like to ask you some questions about your husband.  
  
"I don't know why you're here, like I told you on the phone, he's out of town." She said.  
  
"Your husband might be involved in a case we're investigating. We just need a little information from you." Dean said eyeing Mrs. Riley from behind his sunglasses.  
  
Knowing if he let Dean handle this, his hormones would take over and they would get no where, Elliot stepped forward taking control, "Mrs. Riley, can you please tell me where your husband is right now?"  
  
"Please call me Sunni with a I." she giggled ignoring Elliot's question.  
  
"Ok Sunni, can you answer the question?" asked Elliot watching Dean flirt openly with Sunni.  
  
"What was the question?"  
  
After repeating it for her again Elliot waited as Sunni thought about the answer. Seeing it was taking her awhile to come up with an answer he wondered if her gears needed greasing.  
  
"He left Friday for a meeting. I'm not sure when he'll be back!"  
  
"Where exactly did he go?"  
  
"Out of town." answered Sunni quicker than before.  
  
Rolling his eyes Elliot tried again as Dean laughed softly beside him."He's in Chicago, I think. If he didn't keep a itinerary with all his trips in it for me, I don't know how I would keep them straight." Sunni said as her head finally came out of the clouds.  
  
Finally they were getting somewhere thought Elliot as he asked to see the itinerary. With a little giggle Sunni motioned them to follow her into the next room. Searching through a massive oak desk that looked antique she finally found what she was looking for. With a triumphant look on her face Sunni holds up a brightly decorated Hello Kitty itinerary with her name written across the top. Elliot couldn't fight back the smile and laugh that was threatening to escape his lips.  
  
Clearing his throat he tried to get Sunni back on track, "Can you show me his schedule for this month?"  
  
As she started to flip through it a confused look crossed her heavily Made- up face. Since she needed help Dean came to her rescue by pointing out what month they were in. Taking it out of her hand Dean walked over to his partner for a closer look. As Sunni had stated before Lee was scheduled to leave Friday and be back at the beginning of the week. It was all ready Wednesday and still no Mr. Riley.  
  
"Can you tell us what airline he took?" Asked Elliot, preparing himself for the worse.  
  
"The ones at the airport of course." giggled Sunni rolling her eyes at Dean as if Elliot was the air head.  
  
"Yes, I know that! Can you tell me what company he flew with? Did you happen to go with him to the airport?"  
  
"He went by himself; he had no company with him. I wasn't paying much attention because we were saying our good-byes. But I think it was a blue and white plane."  
  
Elliot knew they had gotten everything they could from Sunni. Walking out the door Elliot prepared himself for Dean's wise cracks. He stayed quite until they were out the gate and back on the road. "Well, that started out a little stormy, but I must say at the end everything turned out Sunni." Dean laughed.  
  
All the laughter Elliot had been holding in from first meeting Sunni exploded from him. He was still wiping the tears of laughter away when they returned to the station.  
  
When the two detectives left the property Sunni picked up the phone and dialed a number that she knew by heart. Waiting she twisted her long blonde hair nervously around her finger until the phone was answered. "Hello, I thought you might be interested in knowing about the two detectives that just visited me. They were asking allot of questions about Lee".  
  
After listening to the person on the other end she shook her head as she replied, "Yes of course I told them exactly what you told me to say. They know nothing. Following another long silence Sunni said good-bye and hung up the phone more worried now then she had been before she made the call.  
  
NEW YORKER BUILDING PARKING GARAGE 10:00 PM MONDAY  
  
After a long day of sitting through boring meetings Ethany was thinking about nothing but getting home to a hot bubble bath. As thoughts of Elliot bounced through her head she smiled secretly as she unlocked her car door. Sitting in the driver's seat she flipped through her CD's for the perfect cruising music to drive home by. As she slipped the CD into the player she turned the key to start the car. Before she could shift into gear a dark figure appeared from the backseat. As the scream died in her throat she felt a cold sharp blade of a knife against the fleshy part of her throat. As she whimpered with fear her head was jerked back against the seat by a handful of hair. Instantly her ear filled with a deep dark male voice warning he not to say a word or he would cut her throat. Shaking her head yes she waited for her attacker to continue.  
  
"It seems we have a little problem Miss Pearce. You have a big mouth and because of it there are now two detectives nosing around where they aren't needed or welcomed. You need to keep your nose out of other people's business unless you want to get hurt. I was sent to give you a warning, but, next time there will be no warning. If you open your mouth about this to anyone I'll come back and finish what I started tonight. I don't think you want that to happen! Stay like you are and don't turn around until I leave. The man slid of the knife across her throat as if cutting through a thick slice of bread.  
  
As the stinging sensation over took her sense the stranger escaped out the backdoor. Stunned Ethany could only sit and stare out into the darkness waiting for her breath to return to normal. The sudden reality of the attack caused her to run a finger across her neck where the knife had intruded. Feeling the sticky substance on her fingers she looked at her hand only to find it covered with blood. At the sight of it tears started to spill from her eyes. Ethany allowed herself to momentarily fall apart before she gathered her wits again. As if in a daze Ethany grabbed her wallet and quickly searched through it for a number. As if on cruise control she dialed it fighting to stay in control of her emotions. As she listened to it ring in her ears she prayed silently for Elliot to answer.  
  
"Hello." Answered a sexy male voice.  
  
"Hi Elliot, it's Ethany. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I was just wondering if you gotten any farther on the case. She said trying to hide the quivering her voice.  
  
"Nothing really has changed much since we talked. Are you ok?" he questioned picking up some stress in her voice.  
  
"Yea I....I...I just..." she stammered trying to think of something that would keep him on the line a little longer.  
  
"Ethany, what's wrong? You don't sound like yourself tonight." comforted Elliot as his gut told him she was hiding something from him.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired! I ummm...sorry to bother you!" offered Ethany as tears betrayed her.  
  
"Ethany, Ethany!" but the only answer he got was dead silence. There was no doubt in his mind now that there was something wrong. Hanging up the phone he called the station. Getting right to the point he asked to have Ethany's cell number traced. As he waited he struggled back into his tennis shoes not wanting to waste a moment that might prevent him from getting to Ethany. The minute the officer came back with the information he had requested Elliot threw the phone down, not even sure if it had made it back into the cradle, before racing out the door.  
  
Racing into the covered garage he found Ethany's car parked in her space with the motor running. Throwing his car into park he bolted across the short distance yelling her name. Roughly he pulls the door open to find her collapsed in the front seat crying hysterically. Covering the seat and her hand were splatters of blood. Fearing the worse he collects her into his strong arms before pulling her out of the car. Squatting he tried to get her to sit on the pavement so he could find the source of the blood. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck she pleads for him to continue holding her as she cried on his shoulder. After she had calmed down he raised her head from his shoulder to find the source of blood. Seeing the long jagged cut across her throat he knew that this was no accident. The person who did this knew exactly what he was doing. If the cut was any deeper it would have killed her. This wasn't a attempted murder, just a warning.  
  
"Honey, I got to get you to the emergency room so someone can take a look at that nasty cut of yours." Elliot said as a million thoughts raced through his brain.  
  
The wait was worse than the actual exam but through it all Ethany never let go of his hand. Once the doctor bandaged up the cut he gave her the ok to go home to rest. Accompanying her back to his car he couldn't ignore just how quite she was. Figuring it had something to do with the attack he pushed it out of his head. "Where would you like me to take you?" questioned Elliot trying to lighten the mood, "You wanna go back to your car or home?"  
  
Ethany Pearce Residence Midnight TUESDAY  
  
There was a pause to think as Ethany gave him directions to her house. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried that was just about the only thing he could get out of her the whole way home.  
  
"Thanks again Elliot for all the help tonight." She said once he stopped at her front door. "I'm so sorry about that little hysterical fit I had in front of you! I'm not usually like that! It's just...it's just." but she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Think nothing of it. You wouldn't be human if you didn't get hysterical after an event like that. I'm just glad you called me to be your knight in shinning armor, instead of some other guy. Just remember I'm always here to help." Elliot said as he lost himself in her green eyes.  
  
He felt like a teenager again sitting there trying to fight back the urge to kiss her. Knowing it was neither the time nor place for such a thought he let the idea vanish from his mind like Ethany vanished into her house. Waiting until a light came on in the house Elliot backed out of the driveway trying to clear his mind of all thoughts of Ethany unsuccessfully.  
  
On Elliot's way home something about the garage kept eating at him. There was something strange going on but he just couldn't put his finger on it yet without a second look. Grabbing the cell phone from the console he quickly dialed Dean's number knowing how thrilled he'd be to hear from him so late at night. "Hey man, whatcha doing?" questioned Elliot once Dean answered the phone.  
  
"Whatever it is the answer is no! For Pete's sake it's midnight." complained Dean.  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to your partner? You don't even know why I called. Maybe I'm calling to invite you out for a drink." answered Elliot turning towards Ethany's office building instead of his house.  
  
"Yea right and there are no hookers in New York." joked Dean as Elliot told him about Ethany. "Damn Elliot, this Ethany chick got your boxers in an up roar! Can't you think of a better way of getting laid then by going on a wild goose chase on an unexciting crime? Man, I'll give you the money to go get laid if you'll just leave me alone! Can't we do it tomorrow?"  
  
"Just meet me at the garage in ten minutes." ordered Elliot before hanging up. Fortunately for Dean, Elliot didn't have to wait the full ten minutes for his arrival. 


	3. Suspicions

KILLING ME SOFTLY  
CHAPTER 3  
  
NEW YORKER PARKING GARAGE 12:30 TUESDAY  
  
As Dean approached his partner he found him staring at the light fixtures. "If you dragged me out here to show me some lights I'm going to shoot you." Dean said standing beside his partner.  
  
"You're in a great mood! Anyway this won't take long. Can you tell me why I picked this exact spot to meet at?" questioned Elliot as he began to search the walls and ceilings.  
  
"Ummm, because this is where you and Ethany had some kind of kinky love thing going on and you wanted to relive the moment? How the hell should I know! Just get to the point so I can go back home!"  
  
"I will never understand how you passed the officer's exam. This is the exact spot where Ethany reported the murder. What's different about it? Elliot asked pacing back and forth.  
  
"I dunno it's brighter or something! Can we quit playing games and get to the point!"  
  
"You're right it's brighter! If this is where Ethany was standing when the murder took place she shouldn't of had any problem seeing the faces of the men. Unless this light wasn't working. By the way do you feel as if you're being watched?" asked Elliot waving at the security camera facing them a few feet away on a pillar.  
  
"I'll be damned! That means if this camera was working that night we might have a deaf and mute witness to the crime after all. All we need is to get the tape from that night!" followed Dean thinking like a cop.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Elliot hypothetically walking towards the elevator.  
  
There was no need to answer him as Dean followed him into the elevator. They rode in silence to the security office letting their minds wander for the time being.  
  
Walking into the security office Elliot flashed his badge with an explanation, "I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Ryan. Is there someone we can talk to about the security of this building?"  
  
The young officer at the desk flashed them a startled look before composing himself. Stretching into his full height he tries to respond, "I'm the only one here right now, maybe I can help you."  
  
"We were just curious about one of the cameras in section three of the parking garage by the elevator. We were hoping you could show us the video from that camera a couple nights ago around midnight." informed Dean pulling out his black notebook as if he was getting ready to write down some notes on the case.  
  
"Ummm sure, let me go check in back" offered the young officer biting his lip troublesomely. In a few minutes he returned with a couple of tapes in hand. Handing them over he didn't even think about asking what this was all about.  
  
"By the way, do you know when Bob is working again?" asked Elliot.  
  
"He no longer works here! Something about his health made him quit. Can you believe he would do that just a month before retirement?" The young officer said.  
  
"Thanks so much for the help; we'll return theses in a couple of days."Dean said as he followed Elliot out the door.  
  
"That was just a little too easy! What was all that stuff about Bob?" questioned Dean as they rode the elevator back down to their cars.  
  
"Just a hunch I had. Hey thanks for the help man. I think I can handle it from here. I owe you one." They got off the elevators and headed to their cars.  
  
"I'll expect a steak dinner on payday as a payment" Yelled Dean as Elliot honked his horn before driving away into the darkness.  
  
48th Precinct Tuesday 8:00 am  
  
Although Elliot was itching to work on Ethany's case when he got into the precinct he knew he was needed in court most of the morning. Walking into the busy office he walked brain dead to his desk where Dean was waiting for him.  
  
"Tough morning in court, hon?" joked Dean watching his partner loosen his tie as he gives him a patronizing look.  
  
"I'm amazed I have any brain cells left. It's a miracle the jury found the guy guilty after having to listen to a bunch of science geeks spew out scientific facts that even I didn't understand! What are you grinning at?"  
  
"Uh nothing. How about I treat you to lunch? It'll give you a chance to clear out the cobwebs in your head." Dean said grabbing his jacket.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the suggestion Elliot lets it pass. "Sounds like a plan, besides I got to tell you what I found on that security tape we got from Ethany's building last night."  
  
Noon Tuesday  
  
Figuring that they would end up at one of the hot-dog venders on the street; Elliot was shocked to find Dean pulling up to one of the fancier restaurants in town. Only the power hungry lawyers, journalist, stockbrokers occupied the tables. Again he gives his partner a raised eyebrow, which Dean continues to ignore.  
  
"Order whatever you want, it's on me." Dean taking his own advise and ordered the thickest steak platter and a beer.  
  
"We're on the clock." Elliot said after ordering his own lunch. But once again Dean did as he liked and paid no attention to his partner.  
  
"So what's the deal? I can't believe you're still on this thing! You must really need to get laid..." started Dean but Elliot interrupted him before he could go farther.  
  
"I don't think Ethany's as much of a nutcase as you make her out to be! There's truth behind what she told us that night. Unfortunately someone was bright enough to turn off the cameras and lights to prevent us from finding any evidence on tape. This makes this Bob the first suspect on my list. He may not be directly involved with the crime, but someone made sure he would be working that night. Knowing this they had no worries about being video taped. Ethany just wasn't in his plan. If it wasn't for her he might have gotten away with it." Elliot explained as the waiter placed his plate in front of him.  
  
Taking a long swig of his beer Dean commented on the information Elliot had given him, "Why do you think this Bob guy is involved? Maybe he's just a innocent bystander like your girlfriend is?"  
  
"Oh come on Dean, you got to be kidding me! What did you just graduate from the academy yesterday? Don't you find it a little bit suspicious that Bob just happen to quit a day after the murder? What about quitting a month before his retirement? I think we need to take another field trip to the parking garage after lunch." suggested Elliot in between bites of his food.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes in response as he noticed a familiar figure standing in line waiting to be seated. "Well speak of the devil." He mumbled watching as a beautiful chestnut haired woman starts walking in their direction.  
  
Elliot turns just in time to come face to face with Ethany. Blushing deeply he takes a quick survey of her tight form fitting salmon shirt and black skirt before meeting her striking Jade green eyes with his own.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here Detective Stabler! You come here often?" She asked politely in passing trying to erase the startled look from her face.  
  
"I must say this is the first for both of us." explained Elliot trying desperately to swallow the whole piece of cow he had in his mouth.  
  
Laughing she quietly excuses herself to join the rest of her party at a near by table. Turning his attention back on his partner he finds Dean is dying laughing in his own chair.  
  
"That was really smooth partner! No wonder you always spend your Friday nights alone." Dean mumbled polishing off his beer.  
  
New Yorker Building Parking garage Tuesday  
  
Dean leans against the stone pillar watching as Elliot traced his steps inch by inch around the same section of concrete floor. They had been there for maybe twenty minutes and so far Elliot had come up empty handed. With his back towards Dean he walks to the elevator at a snail's pace keeping his eye's glued to the floor in hopes of finding something. Spotting something out of place Elliot squats to take a better look. There stuck to a piece of gum in a middle of a crack in the cement was a thin black plastic strip. Grabbing a baggy from his pocket he picks up the plastic with his tweezers and deposits it in the bag. Turning he catches his partner putting something in his own pocket.  
  
"Find something?" He challenged with one bushy eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nah just bored! Can we get out of here and investigate some real crimes before the Captain jumps on our case?" he answered quickly directing his attention onto the toe of his right shoe.  
  
"If I'm boring you that much, why don't you go back to the station and start on that truck load of paperwork that's waiting on our desks." Elliot said as his mind raced with unanswered questions. He had no time to baby- sit someone that didn't even want to be here. He could do the leg work himself. Knowing that in the end Dean would be right there to bask in the glory of solving the crime when it was all said and done. He just couldn't figure out his partner sometimes! Elliot was to busy with his inner thoughts to even notice that his partner had taken his suggestion to heart and had deserted him.  
  
Ethany Pearce's Office New Yorker Building 2:00pm/ Tuesday  
  
"Miss Pearce, these came for you while you were out for lunch." The secretary said reaching for the long white box tied with a rose colored ribbon beside her desk.  
  
"EWWWWW, who's the lucky guy? You have been holding out on us." joked one of Ethany's companions as she followed Ethany into her office.  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine." Laughed Ethany hoping deep in her heart that maybe they were from Elliot. As she started to untie the ribbon she tried to get those thoughts from her mind. No use getting her hopes up over nothing. Carefully she raises the box lid. Disappointment was the farthest thing from her mind as she looked at the bunch of dead black roses lying in the box.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut and your friends won't be going to your funeral any time soon!" the card warned. Turning white as a ghost she collapses in her chair barely realizing that her friend was still in the office with her.  
  
"Ethany, who on earth would do this?"  
  
"Becky, I'll talk to you later okay! I'm sure it's just a stupid joke someone's playing. Probably my little brother being stupid again! Nothing to worry about. She announced although her voice was shaking like a leaf.  
  
Once Becky had left her first instinct was to call Elliot. She even tried to pick up the phone a couple of times. But the little voice inside wouldn't let her. She didn't want Elliot to think she was some silly child that couldn't take care of herself. She all ready made a total fool of herself in front of him at the hospital. No need to make it a regular event. It probably had nothing to do with the shooting in the garage. She tried to convince herself of this as she put the lid on the roses before tossing them in the near by trash. But it wasn't working.  
  
New Yorker Building Parking Garage TUESDAY  
  
As the wheels in his head turn frantically Elliot walked over to the security officer in the toll booth. Knocking on the glass he flashes his badge. "Detective Stabler, I was hoping you could answer some questions for me?"  
  
Before he could ask his question he had to wait patiently as the security guard checked the drivers Id before letting the driver enter the parking garage.  
  
"What can I do for you? Questioned the guard.  
  
"Where you working on Friday night?"  
  
"Yea, I usually take that shift since none of the other losers around here want to do it. What of it?" Asked the guard as he stopped another car to check their ID.  
  
"What does it take for a person to park in here? Can the public use this when ever they want?" questioned Elliot ignoring the guard's question.  
  
"Hell no! As if we need any more problems around here! Only employees of the building are allowed in here. They have to have their employee Id or they can't park."  
  
"So no one can come in or out without you seeing them. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yup, we can't even take a piss around here unless we have someone to cover our ass! This toll booth is our home for our eight hours. You better have a damn good reason to leave it if you want to keep your job around here." Informed the guard.  
  
"Can you tell me how many cars left the garage around ten, eleven last Friday?" Elliot finally getting some where.  
  
"How the hell should I know? Friday's a busy night! No one wants to stick around here when there's partying to be done somewhere else! Half the people who work here takes advantage of the place and leave their cars here while they walk up the street to Annie's bar." Explained the guard rolling his eyes.  
  
Elliot could tell just by looking at the beer belly, long haired hippie looking man that he wasn't the partying type. "When my partner and I arrived here a little after ten there was no one in the booth. Where were you?"  
  
Looking like a deer caught in the lights of a passing car the guard stood up to his full height before answering. "Are you trying to get me fired or something? Man. I don't need this shit; I got a family to feed..."  
  
Elliot cut him off before he could go on with his whining, "Whatever you tell me will be in the strict confidence. But if I have to come back here with a warrant all deals are off. So where were you?"  
  
"These two bitches were fighting up the street. A real cat fight with screaming, pulling hair and nails flying everywhere. I stepped out to get a better look. But I can tell you no one got past me! There's no way to open the gate by yourself." He said in a lower voice.  
  
"Do you remember Miss Pearce leaving for the night?"  
  
"Shit, that bitch is always the last to leave! I guess she thinks if she burns the midnight oil she'll get ahead in the world. To bad she doesn't know that the only way to the top is to sleep your way there."  
  
Elliot had to hold himself back upon hearing the low life call Ethany a bitch. Was he really letting her get under his skin that much that he was ready to protect her honor? Not willing to let himself answer that question he simply said goodbye to the security guard before slipping under the bar.  
  
Once on the sidewalk he took in every bit of detail around him. Nothing escaped him from the second security camera pointed down to the driveway to the parking lot to the different venders stationed around the parking garage. Making some mental notes he ventures the short distance to the rose vender.  
  
"I'm Detective Stabler; can I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Don't worry man I got a permit! I wish you guys would quit harassing me! You gotta let a man earn a living some how." The guy said with an attitude.  
  
"That's the last thing on my mind son. I was hoping you could answer some questions for me. Are you out here every day?"  
  
"Rain or shine! Maybe I should become a mailman." laughed the young man showing a set of crooked teeth.  
  
"Where you here last Friday night around ten?"  
  
"Yea, I try to stay out as late as possible, especially on Friday nights! That's my best night since its date night and all."  
  
"Can you tell me if you saw any cars enter or leave the garage around ten or a little after?"  
  
"Well, there was the usual traffic around five when everyone left work. Then it was pretty quite. I do remember a cop car arriving shortly after ten with its lights flashing, hey was that you guys? Is that was this is all about?" The young man asked as his eyes widen with excitement.  
  
"Did you see anyone leave or enter before we arrived?" inquired Elliot.  
  
Thinking about it for a few seconds his eyes widen even more as he snapped his fingers before exclaiming, "Yea, now that I think of it A car did leave pretty quickly around then. The security guard was still watching the fight up the street. A black corvette came screaming out of the garage as if the devil himself was chasing him. It sure got the guards attention! I'm surprise that red neck still got his job after leaving his post like that."  
  
"Why you say that?"  
  
"Well, I didn't see it of course but from the loud crash and the way the guard was cussing up a storm I don't think he appreciated the bar being broken like it was. Do you think the guard had to pay for it out of his own pocket since it was his fault?"  
  
"Can you tell me anything else about this black Corvette you saw?" asked Elliot frantically scribbling in his notebook.  
  
"Well, when it drove past here I swear I saw a arm sticking out of the trunk. I guess the guy was in such a hurry he didn't close the trunk. Because the lid was bouncing up and down until he hit the speed bump causing it to slam shut. I didn't get a clear view of the plate but I think there was an H in there somewhere." Finally he was getting somewhere! Thanking him Elliot strolls back to the parking garage for his car. 


	4. Flirtations

KILLING ME SOFTLY  
CHAPTER 4  
  
48 PRESCIENT Tuesday 5:00 After making a fast trip back upstairs to the security office Elliot was on his way back to the prescient where he spent most of the day in the computer lab fine tuning the new security tape. With even more questions running through his head Elliot returned to his desk.  
  
"Detective Stabler, can I see you in my office, please?" instructed Captain Cavelo as if he had been lurking by his door waiting for Elliot.  
  
Giving Dean a questioning look Elliot walks to his captain's office as he straightened his disheveled tie. "Yes sir, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Please take a seat, this shouldn't take but a moment!" offered Captain Cavelo directing him to a seat.  
  
Lacing his fingers together as if he was praying Eliot waited for Cavelo to continue.  
  
"I had a very interesting conversation about you with Captain Cragen from the 16 prescient!" started the captain but he was interrupted by Elliot before he could finish his thoughts.  
  
Trying to control his surprise Elliot interrupts, "Sir, I can reassure you I have no idea why this captain would be calling about me. I can't remember the last time Dean and I were in the 16th!"  
  
"Well, if you would have let me finished I would tell you! Here I'm trying to tell my best detective that I'm about to lose him to another prescient and the guy won't even shut up long enough to listen!" the captain said lighting up the mood of the room with a smile.  
  
By the look on his face Captain Cavelo knew that Elliot still hadn't gotten the message. "Elliot, Captain Cragen is in charge of the Special Victims Unit. Your request to be transferred was granted. I must say I hate to lose one of my best Detectives, but I know it's for a good cause. Congratulations Elliot you deserve it!"  
  
"Thank you sir!" answered Elliot in shock as he shook his captain's hand with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Walking back out into the bull pen Elliot tried his best not to scream at the top of his lungs the good news.  
  
"So what was all that about?" questioned Dean suspiciously eyeing his partner.  
  
"Well you want the good new or the bad news?" asked Elliot mysteriously as a twinkle entered his baby blues.  
  
"I guess the bad news! It's better to get that over with."  
  
"The bad news is you're gonna need a new partner!" enlightened Elliot trying to keep the smile from exploding onto his face.  
  
"So you got it! That's great! Maybe now you won't be such a dick around here." Dean said while shaking Elliot's hand. "Well, you know we need to go celebrate! Its 5:00 lets check out of here and go get a drink, My treat!"  
  
"Nice watch, when you get that?" Elliot asked while crossing over to Dean's desk for a closer look.  
  
"Uh a friend gave it to me! So how about that drink?" asked Dean pulling his shirt sleeve over the watch as he changed the subject quickly.  
  
"Sure, let me just tie up a few loose ends here and I'll be ready!" Elliot said not being able to shake the suspicious thoughts about his partner out of his head.  
  
Cleaning his desk of all paperwork Elliot and Dean decided to walk up the block to the local bar where they had hung out and shared beers in the past. Tonight was like no other night, the place was packed and jumping with loud music mingled with various conversations and laughter. Looking around the bar they find all the tables taken so the only spots left were at the bar.  
  
BRANDY'S HIDEOUT BAR/GRILL TUESDAY  
  
Detectives, these are for you." informed the pretty red headed waitress placing two domestic beers in front of Elliot and Dean.  
  
"Uh thanks, but we didn't order these, Brandy! " explained Elliot swallowing the last sip of his beer before placing the empty on her tray.  
  
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Joked Brandy. "That pretty brunette sent them over to you two ugly mugs. Why I have no idea."  
  
Turning in the direction where Brandy pointed Elliot finds Ethany sitting alone in the corner booth by the window. As their eyes met he raises his beer as a thank you to her. Trying to wipe the surprised look off his face he turns back to Dean.  
  
"Well Romeo, whatcha gonna do? Are you going to let her sit there all by herself and wonder if you have the balls enough to come over to her or what?" Dean enjoying watching his partner squirm.  
  
"Nah, I came here to celebrate...." but Dean interrupts him before he could finish his excuse.  
  
"I'm a big boy I can sit here and drink by myself. Wouldn't you rather go celebrate with a beautiful woman then with your smelly old partner? Go for it!"  
  
Seeing that he was right Elliot grabs his beer for courage before heading to Ethany's table. Feeling as if he was walking down the green mile to his death he tries to think of something to say.  
  
"So we met again! Twice in one day, Should I be scared or flattered?" Laughed Ethany as Elliot walked up to the table.  
  
"Flattered I hope! So what's a girl like you doing in a cop's bar alone?" Asked Elliot. He cringed upon hearing how bad that sounded out loud, in his head it sounded fine.  
  
"Well, why don't you take a seat and I'll fill you in."  
  
"Ethany that's pretty unusual name. How did you get it?" Elliot asked laying his arms on the table as he focused all his attention onto her.  
  
"Well I have a twin sister Bethany! My mom had the corny idea of rhyming our names. Stupid I know!"  
  
"Twins wow! I bet it was nice to have someone to grow up with! Are you two close?" asked Elliot as his eyes wander down her neck to crest in the valley between her breasts.  
  
"It was all right, we still stay in contact during the holidays. But she has her life in Phoenix and I have mine here. So I take it that you are a only child?"  
  
"Yup one of me was enough for my mom to handle! You may not believe it by looking at me but I was quite the hell raiser in my younger days!" Chuckled Elliot in between sips of beer.  
  
"You no way." Ethany laughed as she suddenly found her hands intertwined with Elliot's.  
  
"So you never did answer my question. How did you end up in a cop bar the same night I just happen to come in also?"  
  
"I dunno I guess fate! What are you complaining? If so I'll just leave you alone with your partner. Quit trying to interrogate me and relax. I promise I won't bite unless you want me too!"  
  
Talking quietly with their heads together they were unaware of their surrounding until someone taped on the table. Jumping apart like guilty teenagers caught necking on the couch Elliot was slightly embarrassed to find his partner standing before them with a busty dark haired women in his arms.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to break up the love fest. Just thought I would tell you I'm leaving! You'll be able to make it home, right?"  
  
"I'm a big boy I'm sure I'll manage! Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"  
  
The only response he gets from his partner was a wink.  
  
"Brandy, can we have two more beers please!" ordered Elliot once he got the waitresses attention. Before placing his arms back on the table he stretched them above his head revealing the Marines tattoo on his right forearm.  
  
"So you were in the marines before becoming one of New York's finest?" Ethany asked as she traced her finger lightly over the tattoo sending chills through out his body.  
  
"Five years in the Marines and then after that I went into the Police Academy. So have you always wanted to be a journalist?" asked Elliot as their fingers danced lightly with each other.  
  
"Are we just going to sit here and hold hands pretending there is no sexual tension between us, Or do you want to play some pool?"  
  
"Let's play pool!"  
  
The game started out innocently enough but the more they drank the sillier they became. Elliot was five balls behind Ethany to prevent her from winning the shot Elliot sneaks up behind her. As she bent down to take the shot he runs the ice cold beer bottle down her spine causing her to jump and scratch  
  
"That's not fair." She giggled turning towards Elliot.  
  
"Alls fair in love and war."  
  
"War huh? Well two can play that game!"  
  
When Elliot bent to take his shot Ethany leans in and whispers a few dirty thought into his ear having the same effect as his little joke brought. They continue with their game of sabotage until they each have one ball left.  
  
"Ok, since neither of us can think or stand lets make this the last shot. If I win I get whatever I want. If you win you get what you want. Deal?" suggested Elliot slurring his words.  
  
Having no doubt that she was going to win Ethany agrees.  
  
Trying to clear his head Elliot takes his shot and misses the whole by an inch. Not believing his eyes he holds his breath hoping that Ethany will make a mistake also. But like a pro Ethany sinks her shot. Clearing his throat Elliot remarks, "Well, I guess you win! So what do you want?"  
  
With an evil grin on her face she fakes having to think about it for a minute before responding. "For now how about a ride home?"  
  
Disappointedly Elliot places his pool cue back in the rack before following Ethany back to the table. After paying the bill and grabbing their stuff they walk hand in hand out of the bar. Knowing that neither one was capable of driving nor wanting to end their 'date' they decide to share a tax.  
  
ETHANY PEARCE'S RESIDENCE MIDNIGHT WEDNESDAY  
  
After giving directions to the driver they snuggle in back talking and laughing all the way to Ethany's house. To each their dismay the ride ended way too soon.  
  
"Well Detective Stabler, I had a great time! Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Ethany suggested while lingering by the taxi's open door.  
  
"Defiantly. You sure you don't want me to walk you to your door? I'm sure the driver would wait!" answered Elliot sliding over to her door as if getting ready to get out of it.  
  
Pushing him back inside with her hand she reassures him that she loved the gesture but it wasn't needed. Saying goodbye one more time Ethany shuts the door and starts up the walkway noticing that the Taxi hasn't speed away. As an evil thought crossed her mind she turned and walked back to the taxi. Motioning for Elliot to roll down his window she says, "I just thought of what I want as award in winning the game!"  
  
"Yea and what's that?"  
  
Leaning into the window their eyes met as she nibbles softly on his lips. That was all the encouragement Elliot needed as the kissed turned heated. Their tongues danced in each others mouth. As the windows began to fog up the driver reminded them that they weren't alone. Although she had asked him if he wanted to come in for a drink she found herself walking back to the house by herself. Once she was inside safe and sound Elliot told the driver to take him home. 


	5. Going Into Hiding

KILLING ME SOFTLY  
CHAPTER 5  
  
New Yorker building Wed/ morning  
  
When Elliot screeched to a stop in front of the building he watched as streams of worried workers fitter out of the building among the ambulance and fire trucks. All ready the yellow police tape was surrounding the scene. Walking up to the building with Dean close at hand, Elliot couldn't help but search the crowd of people for a glimpse of Ethany to stop his worries about her.  
  
"Hopeful this had nothing to do with her!" he mumbled to himself all though his gut was telling him otherwise. Flashing their badges at the cop guarding the entrance they followed their escort to the crime scene.  
  
"Elliot, I'm so glad you here!" cried a familiar female voice as the person jumps from the couch to run to him.  
  
All hope drained from his body as he held a hysterical Ethany in his arms. Letting his emotional side take over for his professional side he holds her whispering calming words in her ear. There was no use trying to ask her any questions until her crying had subsided. As he walked Ethany back to the couch he motioned Dean to go ahead without him.  
  
As she laid her head on his shoulder he waited patiently for her to stop crying. Hearing her hiccup in between her sobs Elliot softly tries to ask her questions, "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked feeling her tremble next to him on the couch.  
  
"I dunno. I was the first person to arrive this morning. So I opened up the office like I normally do. I sat my stuff down at my secretary's desk and headed into the break room to make some coffee hoping it would settle my head and stomach. I waited until it was done and then I returned to my office. I...I....I...." started Ethany as the tears began to roll down her cheek again. Brushing them away with her free hand she continues, "I opened the door and turned on the light and that's when I saw him. The blood was everywhere. I just don't understand why someone would do that to such a nice man!"  
  
"Would you be all right if I get Detective James to come sit with you while I go look at the scene?" questioned Elliot still holding onto one of her trembling hands. Seeing her shake her head in agreement he calls the women Detective over to Ethany. After explaining the situation to her he kisses Ethany's hand and leaves her in capable hands to join his partner in the crime scene.  
  
Walking through Ethany's office door Elliot pulls on his latex gloves as he takes in the scene. The once white walls were spotted with red dots of blood. The walls behind her desk held a terrifying message painted in the victim's blood. This time the message was straight to the point. They were done playing games; it was time to tie up all the loose ends which included Ethany.  
  
"This is what happens when you open your mouth!" read the message of blood. As if the message wasn't terrifying enough to drive the point home the perp had cut the victim's tongue out and stapled it to the wall below the message.  
  
Walking over to he partner he takes in what was left of the victim. He was lying on his stomach dressed in a plain white T-shirt, stained with blood now, and blue jeans. After taking pictures of how they found the body Dean rolls him over. To their amazement it was the recently retired security guard, Bob.  
  
"Well, I guess you can mark him off your suspect list!" smarted off Dean watching Elliot kneel closer to the body.  
  
Ignoring his partner's rude remark Elliot ask, "What do you think made these gashes?"  
  
"I dunno maybe a knife? But I don't think that's what killed him look at his neck!" instructed Dean pointing at the red marks around Bob's neck.  
  
"You think maybe he was strangled and then stabbed? That a bit much, don't you think?" answered Elliot.  
  
"Well by the look of this mess I think who ever did this was trying to make a point! He could have cared less if it was overkill or not!" commented Dean.  
  
"So do you think that Ethany is just some nutcase looking for attention?" questioned Elliot meeting Dean's brown eyes with his own blue ones.  
  
"All I know is your girl got herself in a lot of trouble!" remarked Dean as another detective joined then with an evidence bag in hand.  
  
"Found this in the stairwell where the perp dropped it when he rushed out of here!" informed the detective holding up the evidence bag with a bloody letter opener in it  
  
"Rush that to the lab, but I'm pretty sure the blood will match our victims. There's really nothing else we can do until the coroner and the C.S.U team comes." Offered Elliot as his mind raced with thoughts.  
  
Retreating back into the lobby Elliot was surprise to find Ethany gone. Looking around the room he spots the female officer he had left Ethany with. Excusing himself from his partner he walks over to Detective James and another female officer in the corner "Where's the women that I left you in charge of?" He questioned.  
  
"They took her to the hospital to be checked out. She was pretty upset about the whole thing." explained Officer James rolling her eyes at the other officer.  
  
"Well Detective, under the circumstance I think she had every reason to be upset. I would like to see how you would react under this kind of pressure!" Not waiting or wanting to hear any excuse Elliot turns and leaves.  
  
48th Prescient Wed/ Noon  
  
"Captain Cavelo, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Elliot said lightly tapping on the open door.  
  
"Sure Detective, what's on your mind?" questioned the captain motioning him into the office.  
  
Closing the door behind him Elliot takes a seat in front of the desk, "Captain, I think Miss Pearce is in a lot of trouble. I believe she could be the next victim." Elliot said trying to keep his personal feelings out of it and act professional.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, just from the crime scene it looks as if they are trying to scare her. There was a warning painted in blood on her wall and the victim's body was found in Miss Pearce's office. I think this is repercussion to her reporting the shooting in her parking garage!"  
  
"So you want to put her in protective custody? Son, I hate to tell you but we barely have enough Detectives to cover all the crimes that come through this office on any given day. I can't afford to pull two or more cops off their cases to baby-sit one person!" Captain Cavelo said.  
  
"I know sir, that's why I would like to have your permission for some vacation time so I can take Eth.....Miss Pearce to my cabin for protection. As soon as this case is finished I'll come back to work!" offered Elliot as his baby blues pleaded with his captain.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this now? Is she worth jeopardizing your career over?"  
  
"Yes sir, I think this crime needs further investigating. Miss Pearce is a key witness to the crime and needs to be placed in protective custody for her safety!"  
  
"Very well Elliot! Just remember to keep your personal relationship separated from your job! I've heard rumors and I would hate to see one of my best Detectives blow a great opportunity because he let his heart lead instead of his head!"  
  
Walking back to his desk Elliot begins to pack up his things as Dean finished his conversation on the phone. Seeing his partner actions he asks curiously, "Elliot, whatcha doing?"  
  
"Umm, I'm taking the rest of the day off. This case is hitting to close to home so the captain has taken me off it. Don't think Ill be in for few. Boss thinks it would be good for me to take some time off to clear my head. Just promise me you'll continue with Ethany's case. Follow the leads ok!"  
  
"As you wish partner. Let's go out for some beers sometimes!" Dean said getting up from his chair to shake Elliot's hand.  
  
Calling ahead he found that Ethany was still waiting to be seen at the hospital. Since she wasn't a serious case they were keeping her in the waiting room. Double parking Elliott flew out of his car and rushed into the waiting room of the ER. Spotting Ethany crying in her chair he makes haste towards her calling out her name.  
  
ER WAITING ROOM 12:30/ WED  
  
"Elliot, what are you doing here?" she questioned looking up to see who had called her name.  
  
"You ready to get out of here?" he asked keeping an eye on his surroundings.  
  
"Now that you're here, yes! But you didn't have to come down here for me. I could have found my own way home!"  
  
"Well you aren't exactly going home! I'll explain more in the car! Let's go!" Elliot said placing his hand on the small of her back to escort her out the door. As they speed out of town Elliot tried to explain what he had in mind.  
  
"But I don't have anything with me! No clothes, makeup, personal stuff! Can't we stop at my apartment on the way to pack some stuff?"  
  
"Honey, I'll bring you whatever you need. But I'm afraid you can't go back to your apartment until this settles down. Just make me a list of things you need and I'll go shopping once we get there. Until then you can wear some of my stuff." offered Elliot softly reaching for her hand.  
  
"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about when we'll be able to see each other again!" half joked Ethany tiredly as she watched the city scenery speed past her out the window.  
  
"Just think of it as a much needed vacation!" joked Elliot turning the radio onto one of his favorite station.  
  
As the city disappeared they talked quietly between themselves to past the time. But the day's excitement soon caught up with her. Halfway to the cabin Elliot smiled to himself when he realized Ethany had gone asleep besides him still holding his hand. 


	6. Shadows

KILLING ME SOFTLY  
CHAPTER 6  
  
ELLIOT STABLER'S CABIN 8:00PM / WED  
  
The sun was setting when Elliot finally drove up the tree lined hidden driveway. Leaving Ethany in the car he walks up the few steps to the deck. Forgetting that he hadn't brought a key Elliot was glad he had the sense to hide an extra key under one of the potted plants decorating the small front deck. Turning on the lights he made a quick walk through to make sure everything was ok before bring Ethany in.  
  
Grinning he walks back to the car to the passenger side. Opening the door he found Ethany still sound asleep. Unbuckling her seatbelt he cautiously leans into her and brushes his lips over hers. Tasting watermelon he licks his lips as he waited for her to respond. Since his first kiss hadn't awakened his sleeping beauty he leans in again. But this time he makes a light snack of her lips. Thinking that this also didn't work he leans back trying to think of something else that might work. Noticing a grin slipping onto her lips he knew instantly that she was faking.  
  
"Why you little...! How long were you going to sit there and let me kiss you like that?" asked Elliot laughing along with her.  
  
"Until my watermelon lip gloss rubbed off my lips!" joked back Ethany with a sigh.  
  
"Well come on get out and take a look at your new home!" Elliot said offering his hand to her.  
  
Still holding hands Ethany takes in a breath as she looks at her breathtaking surroundings. The two story cabin with two decks was completely surrounded by huge trees. Just barely visible between the trees she spotted the crystal blue lake behind the cabin. Compared to the bustling city they had just escaped this was paradise on earth. It was so quite she thought she must still be dreaming. But the sudden song of a bird told her this was no dream.  
  
"Well, let's not stand out here all night, let's get inside and warm up!" Suggested Elliot.  
  
Following his lead they enter the cabin. "Make yourself at home! I'm going to go check in back to see how much firewood we have."  
  
Elliot brought in enough firewood to set the whole woods on fire. Ethany knowing that she was being silly asked, "Uh Elliot, would you care if I take a shower to relax?"  
  
Dumping the arm load of wood he immediately went to her side, "Oh God yes! I'm sorry I should have known!" Laughing between themselves Elliot showed her where the shower was and any other supplies that she might need. Before leaving her to her shower he popped his head back into the room. "Should I make us something to eat? I'm sure you must be starving by now!"  
  
"Coffee would be great! I'm really not that hungry!"  
  
"So that's how you stay so skinny, you live on nothing but coffee!" Elliot teased before closing the door behind him.  
  
Thinking she would be in there for awhile he decides to tackle making a fire first before making the coffee. After stacking the wood neatly in the fireplace Elliot searched around the living room for some matches. Once the fire glowed in the room he headed into the kitchen. As the coffee began to perk he searched the fridge and cabinets for something to eat. Since there wasn't much to choose from he decides to make himself a grilled cheese sandwich and one for Ethany just in case she changed her mind. Unaware that she had finished her shower Elliot walked into the living room with two cups of coffee in one hand and two plates with the sandwiches in the other. Seeing her sprawled out on the couch wearing nothing but one of his T- shirts he stopped dead in his tracks staring openly at her.  
  
"What? I know I must be frightening to look at with no make-up and without my hair being fixed, but that doesn't mean you gotta stare!" joked Ethany jumping up to help him with the food before it ended up on the floor.  
  
"No, it wasn't that at all! It just that shirt never looked that good on me!"  
  
As they drank their coffee and nibbled on their grilled cheese they talked the night away learning more about each other in those twilight hours then if they had gone on three or more dates. Seeing her yawn he checked his watch and was surprised to find that it was 3am.  
  
"Honey, you must be exhausted let me show you to your room!" Elliot said while pulling her up off the couch with one hand.  
  
Linking arms they go upstairs to the master bedroom. "Where are you going to sleep? I won't feel right if I take your bed!" informed Ethany turning to face Elliot.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep downstairs. I rarely make it to bed when I'm here anyway. The couch is more my style!" he joked as he brushed a stray chestnut hair out of her face.  
  
"If I don't kiss you right now, I'm gonna die!" whispered Ethany looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"That's a lot of pressure!" Elliot joked.  
  
"Only on the lips!" whispered back Ethany opening her mouth a little so his tongue could gain access to hers. Their hormones were racing but neither wanted their first time to be like this when they were too exhausted and stressed from the day's events to enjoy it.  
  
Reluctantly pulling away Elliot breaks the contact of being in her arms. He cleared his throat, "Uh, if I don't leave now I don't think you will ever get rid of me! Sleep well sweetie, if you need anything I'm downstairs!" Blowing him a kiss she says goodnight before shutting the door behind him.  
  
ELLIOT STABLER'S CABIN NOON/ THURSDAY  
  
Taking advantage of being able to sleep in Elliot wakes the next morning with his schedule all ready running through his mind. After taking a shower and dressing in jeans and a nice shirt Elliot found it strange to be going into work not dressed in his usual "uniform". Checking on Ethany he finds her still snuggled sound asleep in bed. Grabbing some coffee and a piece of toast, he decided to leave Ethany a note so she wouldn't worry.  
  
48TH PRESCIENT THURSDAY  
  
Since the prescient was the closest Elliot made that his first stop. While checking his messages another detective that he had doing a background check on Lee came over to him and gave him so disturbing news.  
  
"Detective Stabler, I got those financial reports on Lee Riley. I found a lot of with drawls on his bank account accruing around the time of the shooting and right after. Following the paper trail I discovered it lead to one of our own." Explained the detective nervously.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Detective Dean Ryan!"  
  
"Did you inform the captain of what you found? By the way where is Dean?" questioned Elliot as his mind raced with unanswered questions.  
  
"Yes Captain Cavelo knows. He was the first to read the report. He told me for now to keep this to myself and to report to you my findings. The last time I saw Detective Ryan was when he left for lunch!" explained the Detective looking as if he was the guilty one.  
  
Grabbing the report out of the Detective's hand Elliot looks around his desk for a pen. Coming up empty handed Elliot decided to look on his partner's desk for one. Not finding one on top he pulls open the drawer and received the shock of his life. There among the paper clips, pens and scattered papers were different snap shots of Ethany outside her work, at her house and during times she was running errands along with her schedule written on the back. With his heart pounding in his chest he searches through the papers. Coming across a small yellow parking ticket Elliot brushed it aside at first, but something was telling him to take another look. The ticket was from Ethany's parking garage, dated the night of the shooting. Dean had covered up a major clue that could link Lee to the crime. Although it had been tampered with Elliot request it to be sent to the crime lab for prints.  
  
"Elliot, what are you doing here?" questioned the captain as he joined him looking at Dean's desk.  
  
"Just came in to check my messages and stuff. Why didn't you tell me? You know I have a right to know!" Elliot said while turning to face his captain with angry eyes.  
  
"We've had some suspicion about Dean for awhile now. It wasn't until this case came up that we had enough proof to charge him!"  
  
"Well, thanks for nothing!"  
  
"Elliot, we couldn't let you in on it until we we're sure! It was nothing personal. You know damn well as his partner we couldn't say anything. Now you'll blow your cover if Dean comes back and finds you here! You better get out of here!" instructed Captain Cavelo.  
  
Walking back out to his car he was unaware he had a shadow. His next stop was Ethany's place. After gathering up the list of stuff she needed Elliot headed out for the nearest grocery store still with his shadow. After buying a prepaid phone for her he was on his way home. 


	7. Is This Love ?

KILLING ME SOFTLY  
CHAPTER 7  
  
ELLIOT STABLER'S CABIN 5:00/ THURSDAY  
  
Grabbing a couple of bags from the passenger seat Elliot strolls into the quite seemly empty house. "Ethany, I'm home!" he called out with no response. Setting the bags down, Elliot draws his gun as he begins to search room by room for Ethany as his cop senses took over. Searching the cabin with no success Elliot begins to panic until he spots her sunbathing on the back deck. Trying to control his racing heart he runs his fingers through his close cut hair before joining her.  
  
Now his heart was racing for another reason when he came upon Ethany sunbathing just in a pair of boxers. Not wanting to disturb her Elliot tried to slink back into the kitchen without being caught.  
  
"What, cat got your tongue?" questioned Ethany pulling the headphones off her ears.  
  
"No...I just....ugh...I saw you were busy and I didn't want to bother you! Just wanted to let you know that I was back!" answered Elliot embarrassingly.  
  
"Come on Ell, lets go for a swim!" invited Ethany sitting up completely exposing her breasts to Elliot.  
  
"Uh, nah you go ahead! I gotta unpack the supplies in the kitchen!" Elliot said while trying not to stare at her nakedness.  
  
"Detective Stabler, be spontaneous for once in your life! You might actually enjoy it!" teased Ethany strolling to the end of the deck so she could dunk her feet into the cold lake water.  
  
"I'm planning on being spontaneous tomorrow!" Elliot joked back not missing a beat. Walking back to the door something stopped him from entering the cabin. Having a change of heart he quickly slipped off his shoes and then his socks before taking a flying leap into the lake.  
  
"I thought you wanted to swim!" questioned Elliot once he came up for air.  
  
"Are you kidding, that water is too fucking cold!" joked Ethany watching him show off .  
  
Splashing her he tries again to coax her into the water with no success. "Come on Ethany, you're not going to make me swim alone? What happened to swimming with the buddy system?"  
  
"You're a big boy! You look as if you can handle yourself in the water!" offered Ethany kicking his hands away.  
  
"Yea, but I would rather be handling you!" Elliot teased while grabbing her by the ankle to pull her into the water with him.  
  
They splashed and played around until both are nearly out of breath. Swimming over to Elliot she wraps her arms around his neck as they both treaded water.  
  
"You know you probably be able to swim better if you take some of these clothes off!" suggested Ethany as she started to pull his soaking shirt causing them to both go under again. But when they came back up for air Elliot was missing his shirt. Throwing it towards the deck neither waited to see if it actually made it on dry land.  
  
As Elliot hand ran up her rib cage he stops underneath her breast to gently stroke it lightly with his finger tips. Enjoying the sensation Ethany encourage him by leaning in for a hungry kiss.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this?" they both question at the same time as Elliot's hands reach around her back and down to her butt.  
  
Laughing they both agreed it would be much easier out of the water. Swimming back to the deck Elliot got out first and then reached down to help Ethany out. She couldn't help but notice the huge bulge in front of his jeans. Grabbing her hand he led her inside to the couch. Undressing himself he climbed onto the couch as Ethany striped in front of him. Pulling her to him he started kissing her mouth, then down her throat and chest. Still finding her to be to far away Elliot pulls her onto the couch with him as he continued to kiss one ample breast and then the other. After giving each breast equal attention he left a trail of kisses down her belly and into the valley between her legs. His tongue found and circled her clit sending moans of pleasure rushing through her body. With his tongue he traced the smooth inside of her thigh making her tingle from head to toe. Pushing her onto her back he continued his investigation of her clit. His tongue began to flick up and down her wet clit causing her to arch her back in time with his rhythm. Not letting herself come she pulls him from his work. Kissing they roll over so Ethany was now straddling him.  
  
Mounting him she could feel him gently thrust his manhood inside her. As he gently played with her hard nipples she felt him dive deeper inside her almost touching her very soul. As their rhythm increased she enjoyed how he felt inside of her and from the look on his face she knew he was feeling the same. Before she knew it she came causing herself to buck up and down as if she was riding a mechanical bull. Halfway through her own orgasm she felt him release himself deep inside of her. Falling to her side still with Elliot inside her they feel asleep on the couch.  
  
Waking up a couple of hours later still with Ethany in his arms he laid there for a few minutes trying to erase the doubts in his head. Quietly he slides off the couch to grab his things from outside. Coming back into the living room with a load of wet clothes in his hands he couldn't help but feel at peace when he looked at her sleeping on the couch. He knew there was no turning back now, he had crossed the line. Ethany was now someone he truly cared about instead of a helpless victim of a case he needed to solve. He knew it wasn't love quite yet they both knew that. He knew once this case was over they would be able to talk and see what the future might have for them.  
  
Down the road parked in a car was a man who had also crossed the lines of no return. Dean Ryan sat and watched as the lights went out for the night in the cabin. He now knew where Elliot had disappeared to and with whom. It was tearing him up inside knowing what he had to do. It was just a matter of when.  
  
Walking upstairs with his wet things Elliot took a quick shower and then changed into fresh cloths. Going back into the kitchen he found the bags he had left their earlier still unpacked. Realizing that there were still bags in the car he went to retrieve them. Three trips later everything was sitting on the counter. Sorting through the bags he began to unpack the food. Done with the grocery's he began to unpack the other stuff he purchased when a pair of arms circled his waist. Turning in her arms Elliot found himself staring into her Jade green eyes.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you!" he said kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that! I was a little disappointed to find you gone when I woke up!" she complained while running her fingers through his still wet hair.  
  
"Yea, I couldn't sleep! I guess I got too much going on in my mind." He said sounding stand offish.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked as her heart jumped in her throat.  
  
Feeling like a heel Elliot tried to clear his throat before speaking, "I just wanted you to know I never meant for anything like this to happen...."  
  
Before he could finish his thought Ethany breaks in with a laugh, "Babe, I'm not looking for an instant relationship or a ring! I just want to have a good time. If this leads to anything else then that's great. But let's not worry about the future, let's just live in the present, ok?" she offered kissing the worried look off his face.  
  
They kissed and snuggled until Ethany was sure she had erased his fears. Elliot hated to ruin the moment but he knew he had to get back to work. "Hon, I hate to do this but I gotta go back out! Some new information came up concerning your case! I got you this cell phone to use in case of an emergency. I'll be the only one who knows the number. Make sure you don't call anyone but me on it ok? It's very important that no one knows where you are!"  
  
Shaking her head yes they kissed before he left her again.  
  
Knowing that Dean might be involved with the case Elliot knew he needed to retrace his partner's steps to make sure all angles were covered. Searching for his phone without taking his eyes off the road, he called the captain for some information.  
  
"Captain, this is Elliot. Can you tell me if Dean followed up on that lead on the black corvette?" he questioned as his captain told him to hold on so he could check.  
  
After a few minutes of silence the captain returned, "Elliot, the cars registered to a Sunni Keller. It was found at the airport parking garage. It's supposed to be towed away sometime today since no one has come back to claim it. If you want a look at it you better hurry over there!"  
  
"Sunni spelled with an 'I'? That's Lee's wife, but why would they register it under her maiden name?" shot back Elliot as more and more of the piece to the puzzle were starting to fall into place.  
  
"Why don't you go and find out? Be careful ok, I think Dean's starting to suspect something!" cautioned Cavelo.  
  
NEW YORK AIRPORT THURSDAY/ 8:00PM  
  
Changing directions he headed towards the airport instead of his previous destination. Luck was on his side for once he had beaten the tow truck to the corvette. Checking the outer appearance of the car he found nothing out of the ordinary. By chance he tried the driver's side door and found that it was unlocked. As the stale air penetrated his nose Elliot looked through the contents of the passenger seat and back-seat. He was surprised to find that the keys were still in the ignition. It was as if Lee wanted the car to be stolen to erase his involvement in the crime. After bagging the small pile of papers scattered on the passenger seat and floor Elliot popped the trunk. At first glance Elliot swore he had found a dead body in the trunk. But on closer examination he discovered it was only a naked male mannequin "What on earth does this have to do with the shooting?" he thought as he slammed the trunk shut again. Walking back to his car he deposited the evidence bags in the front seat before heading back into the airport terminal.  
  
Putting on his best smile he approached the pretty red head at the ticket counter. "I'm Detective Stabler, I was hoping you could answer a couple of question for me about flight 485." he said flashing his badge at the women.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't working that flight! You'll have to ask Tammy over there! I'm sure she would be more than happy to help you out!" giggled the red head waving her friend Tammy over to them.  
  
Grabbing the picture out of his jacket pocket he proceeded with his questions, "Tammy, can you tell me if this man was aboard flight 485?"  
  
After looking at the picture of Lee Riley for a few minutes she answered, "No sir, I don't remember anyone who looked like him on board. I never let a good looking man escape my attention!" she giggled flirting openly with Elliot.  
  
Taking another picture out of his pocket Elliot asks the same question. "Nope, never seen this guy either!" she offered looking at Dean's picture.  
  
"Thank you ladies, you've been a big help!" he offered before disappearing into the crowd of people leaving the airport.  
  
LEE RILEY'S RESIDENCE THURSDAY/ 10:00PM  
  
Driving up a familiar tree lined winding driveway Elliot stops the car at the door. Ringing the doorbell once it was immediately answered by the housekeeper as if she had been waiting for his arrival.  
  
"Is Mrs. Riley in?" he asked inviting himself into the house. Not waiting for an answer he went into the study to find Sunni on the phone. Hustling over to the desk he disconnected her phone call.  
  
"What the hell......" she cussed but he silenced her before she could say anything else.  
  
"Mrs. Riley, you weren't talking to your husband, were you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about! How did you get in here?" she screeched.  
  
"How come there is no marriage licensee for you and Lee? You know I can always bring you in for harboring a fugitive! So do you wanna answer my questions here or down town?" he questioned playing the part of a bad cop.  
  
"I...I... I don't understand! We've been living together for 8 years now. Lee didn't think we needed to get married since in the law's eyes we were all ready in a common law marriage. He thought it was cute that I dropped my maiden name and took his instead." Explained Sunni truly scared by Eliot's threats.  
  
Noticing that she had dropped the dumb blond act he continues to question her., "Who used his plane ticket the night of the shooting?"  
  
"I...I...I don't know!" she cried.  
  
"All right Sunni, turn around! You have the right to remain silent... " Elliot started as he closed the few steps between them to cuff her.  
  
But before the cuffs could ever touch her skin she began to spill her guts "He had one of his men from the construction site use the ticket with Lee's ID. He didn't leave until the next day. But he never told me where he was going! He told me when it was safe he would come for me!"  
  
For a moment he let his attention wander onto the desk. There laying half hidden by papers were a familiar gold watch with a ratty leather band that he had seen almost everyday for the past four years. Knowing the answer to the question he asked her where the watch had come from.  
  
"I dunno, one of Lee's business associates left it!" lied Sunni.  
  
"Or was it replaced with a very expensive gold Rolex? That's funny this looks just like a watch that my old partner used to wear. Are you sure you want to play it like this?"  
  
"You must all ready know that it's Dean's! Why should I have to spell everything out to you? I've told you everything that I know." she hissed hatefully.  
  
"For now this conversation is over. But I'll be back don't leave town." Instructed Elliot walking out the door leaving her to collapse in tears on the floor.  
  
ELLIOT STABLER APARTMENT FRIDAY/ MIDNIGHT  
  
His next stop was a personal one. It wasn't until he had talked to Sunni that he realized just how much trouble Ethany was in. walking into his apartment he went straight to the hall closet to a box he never thought he would open again. Taking a deep breath he opened the black box as the sight and smells sent him back into time of better days. Rummaging through the old pictures of him self growing up he searched for a piece of jewelry. He was almost to the bottom of the box when his fingers finally found the cold metal of the necklace.  
  
As he left the city behind him again the sun was beginning to set. When his headlights finally shown on the front door of the cabin he was thankful there was someone waiting inside for him to help him release the stress of the day.  
  
ELLIOT STABLER'S CABIN FRIDASY /1:00AM  
  
Grabbing the stuff off the passenger seat Elliot wearily climbed the steps to the door which open revealing Ethany dressed in a sleek silver slip dress, her hair pulled gracefully off her neck, and heels that made her almost as tall as himself. "Wow, you look beautiful! What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"This is just my way of thanking you for taking care of me these last couple of days." she answered dragging him into the candle lit cabin.  
  
Dropping his stuff at the door she led him into the living room where a romantic candle lit table for two was waiting for him. Showing him to his seat she went into the kitchen and returned with two piping hot plates that had steaks with all the trimmings. The days stress began to melt away as he enjoyed the company, atmosphere and the food. It had been quite awhile since he had such a great dinner cooked for him. After dinner they decide to take their wine into the living room so they could relax on the couch and listen to the radio playing softly in the background. It wasn't until "Whiter Shade of Pale" came on the radio that Ethany broke their silence, "Oh man, I love this song! Dance with me please!" she begged trying to pull him off the couch.  
  
"Baby, I think we both have had too much wine to try and dance. Besides if that's not a good enough excuse then I have two left feet." Elliot said playfully.  
  
But she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Pulling him onto his feet they walked into the middle of the room where they would have plenty of space to move around in. As their lips meet they fall into each others arms as they slowly swayed to the beat of the music.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him as close as humanly possible to her body. Their lips never breaking the embrace as Elliot's hands began to trace the curve of her body with his strong hands.  
  
Running her fingers through his short hair she felt his hot breath first in her ear and then on her neck. Lightly he brushed her spaghetti straps off her milky white shoulders causing her dress to fall into a silky pool on the floor. As they continued to kiss his hands begins to explore her body.  
  
"Maybe we better take this upstairs!" she suggest in between his kisses.  
  
Not answering her he picked her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to the bed were they spent the night exploring every inch of each others body.  
  
In the twilight hour before the darkness finally surrendered to the light they collapsed in each other arms. Reaching over the side of the bed Elliot searches his Jean pockets for the present he had brought her. Once found he held it out of her sight as he said, "Ethany, I have something for you that has meant a lot to me. I've had it since my mother gave it to me when I was little. Now don't get excited because it's not that big of a deal, but I want you to have It." he stumbled over the words not quite getting them out right.  
  
He couldn't decide if it was just the after glow of their love making or the excitement of getting a present he saw on her face as he handed over the small jewelry box. Opening it up she found a St. Christopher medallion nestled in among the tissue paper. Gently taking it out of the box she gives him a puzzled look as she asked, "I guess your mom thought you were some kind of saint?"  
  
"Hardly!" he joked back as he motioned for her to sit up so he could place the silver necklace around her slender neck. "I know it's not the most romantic thing, but I want you to wear it so you will always be protective even when I'm not here. See my mother gave it to me right before my confirmation. Back then I was shy and had a hard time making friends, I guess I was sort of a woos. She said that this would protect me and give me strength. When I got older I didn't need it anymore but I always kept it in a special place to remind me to be strong. And now that I have you and I know things are going to get pretty ugly around here and fast, I just want you to feel safe!"  
  
"It's beautiful!" she sighed trying to keep her tears at bay, but it was no use. 


	8. Killing Me Softly

KILLING ME SOFTLY  
CHAPTER 8  
  
ELLIOT STABLER CABIN FRIDAY/ 8:00 AM  
  
All thoughts of sleeping in were erased from Elliot's mind when he was woken from a peaceful dream by the ringing of his cell by the bed. Finding Ethany still in his arms he quickly slid his arms out from around her body so he could roll over and answer the phone.  
  
"Stabler!" he answered roughly still trying to awake from his peaceful dream.  
  
"Elliot, its Captain Cavelo! Sunni Riley was found dead this morning in her home. One quick shot to the head and she was gone. It seems someone is tying up the loose ends."  
  
"Shit, it's my fault that she's dead! I went over there yesterday to get some answers. The killer must have known she had spilled her guts. I'm going over there." Elliot said while sliding his feet off the bed.  
  
"You and I both know there's nothing that you can do about it. Dean is all ready over there and don't worry I got someone keeping an eye on him so he doesn't mess anything up. Besides it would look strange if you suddenly arrived at the crime scene after being away. You need to stay where you are. If your hunch is right and the killer is cleaning up his mess then Ethany is the next on the list. You're needed there with her more than you are any where else right now. For once in your life do what I tell you to do." ordered the Captain praying for once that his thick headed detective would listen to his advice.  
  
As he hung up the cell he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as Ethany kissed his back. "What was all that about?"  
  
"Captain called to inform me that Lee's wife was found murdered in her home. Honey, can you remember anything else about Lee and the other man you saw the night of the shooting?" he questioned turning in her arms to reveal the worried ness in his eyes.  
  
"I don't remember anything else. Lee was shot by the other man, but he was hidden in the shadows. I couldn't really make him out to well."  
  
He knew he couldn't reveal what he suspected to her about the shooter, it had to come from her mouth or it wouldn't stand up in court.  
  
"Think it's very important for you to try and identify the shooter!" Elliot asked holding her in his arms to comfort her.  
  
"God Elliot, I don't know what you want. That night wasn't exactly something I want to remember. I was just standing there listening to the two of them fight about the money and how strange the shooter sounded!" she said as a vision of that night flashed through her head sending chills down her body.  
  
"Why did he sound funny? What made you think that?" He questioned hoping that if he pushed her a little she would recall more things about that night.  
  
"I dunno...." She answered trying to think like she had that night she witness Lee being shot, "It...It...It sounded scratchy! Like his voice was mechanical somehow! I know it sounds stupid but I couldn't get that voice out of my head!"  
  
"Can you think of anything else you might recall about the two men?" he questioned praying she would come to the same conclusion he did. Although he had the upper hand and knew in advance what she had seen he was hoping she would realize it herself.  
  
Putting her head on his shoulder she thought for a few minutes going step by step over everything that had happened that night. Elliot was about to give up hope when suddenly she popped her head up. "The guy that shot Lee was acting weird. I remember how nervous I thought Lee was acting. Bouncing from foot to foot, not being able to keep his hands still. The other guy, the shooter, he was perfectly still. I don't think in the short time I was watching I saw him move from his spot kneeling against the wall" explained Ethany feeling Elliot's heart race beneath her head.  
  
That was actually what he wanted to hear. Kissing her quickly on the lips he jumped off the bed to quickly get dressed in the same jeans and T-shirt he had worn the previous night. Ethany wasn't sure what was going through his mind so she sat there watching him bounce around the room.  
  
"Elliot, what's going on? I don't understand what I did!" she asked nervously playing with the medallion he had given her.  
  
"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong! In fact I think you just gave me the answers to solve this case. I gotta leave for awhile you think you'll be ok by yourself? I promise when I come back I'll be coming back to take you home. You'll be in your own bed tonight." he explained kneeling in front of her as he kissed her.  
  
"As long as you'll be in my bed with me, I'll be fine!" she whispered wrapping her arms tightly around his neck preventing him from leaving. Call it women intuition but something was telling her she needed to tell him what was in her heart before it was too late.  
  
Nuzzling his neck she decided to come clean with her true feelings, "Elliot, you know when we talked yesterday about us? Well, I held back what I was really feeling." she started to bury her head in his chest afraid to go on and also afraid she would never get another chance to tell him what was in her heart.  
  
"You held back? Why?" he asked raising her head so she would be facing him again.  
  
"I lied about my feelings. I know this probably isn't the time or the place to say this but.... I LOVE YOU! Please don't feel you have to say it back. I just.... " He silences her with a kiss whispering in her ear that he understood.  
  
Holding onto each other for a few more minutes he reluctantly pulled away from her warm body. Still holding onto his hand she stretched continuing to touch until just their finger tips were touching and Elliot was mere inches from the door. With one single whisper of "I'll be back" he was gone and she was left sitting on the bed scared that she would never see him again.  
  
Gathering her wits about her she tried to shake the feeling of dread from her body. Thinking maybe a quite walk in the woods would calm her nerves she took a quick shower and then changed into jeans and a light green spaghetti strapped halter top. After searching through Elliot's closet for a light jacket she grabbed the cell phone and headed out the back door for her walk.  
  
She couldn't believe how much you miss out on when living in the city. Her ears perked up every time a bird sang out or the wind made the leaves rustle on the trees. As she bent down to retrieve more colored leaves she heard a branch snap. Startled she stood motionless as she tried to decide what had caused the noise.  
  
Elliot wasn't sure why he felt the need to call Ethany and warn her. Maybe his senses were working over time. But something just wasn't adding up. Checking first Ethany's house he was surprised to find it locked securely and left as she had left it so many days ago. Now as he looked around his own apartment he couldn't believe his eyes. If Lee and his henchman were so gun ho on getting rid of the evidence then why had they not searched both of their places for clues on where they were, unless they all ready knew.  
  
Jumping from the sudden shrill of her cell going off she quickly forgot about the noise. "Hello?" she answered knowing it was Elliot even before she heard his sexy voice respond.  
  
"Hey, where are you I can barely hear you?" he asked.  
  
"I decided since this might be my last day here I wanted to explore the woods. Why, what's up?" she asked trying to shake the feeling that she was being watched.  
  
"Dean took off after he was done at the crime scene. The Captain thinks he might know where you are! Just to be on the safe side, until we get everything under control, would you return to the cabin and stay there until I return? I promise I'll make it up to you when I get there! We're so close to this being over I would hate to jeopardize your safety because we let our guard down at the last minute." he explained hoping the fear and stress wouldn't register in his voice.  
  
"For you I'll do anything! But you owe me big, mister!" she teased unaware of the danger she was in for.  
  
After saying good-bye she hung up. Looking around her surroundings she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Shunning herself for being so silly she wrote it off.  
  
Unaware that this was just the calm before the storm Ethany returned inside to wait for Elliot. Settling on the couch with her book she read for awhile until her eyelids grew heavy with sleep. Seeing it was no use in fighting it she headed upstairs to Elliot's bed for a short nap.  
  
Hours later she was surprised to find the sky a dusty rose as the sun began to sink behind the hills. Yawning she tried to remember what had woken her. Thinking she might be able to fall back to sleep she laid there with her eyes closed until she heard someone moving about downstairs. With the thought of Elliot being home she instantly became alert. Jumping out of bed she ran downstairs calling out his name.  
  
"Elliot, I wasn't expecting you so soon! So how did it go?" she asked while walking through the living room to the kitchen. But it wasn't Elliot standing there to greet her.  
  
Catching her breath she turned quickly to escape from the kitchen but Dean was to fast for her. Three swift steps and he was right behind her knocking her to the ground. Crawling on top of her he growled "Surprise, I know I'm not Elliot but when I'm done with you, you won't care who the hell I am!"  
  
Before he could make good on his threat she kicked him off of her and hurried back onto her feet running upstairs. Halfway up the stairs he grabbed her once again and dragged her back down the stairs. Kicking her as hard as he could he watched with glee as she curled up in a ball of pain.  
  
"I wanna see what's so goddamn special about you that Elliot would chose you instead of listening to his partner!" hissed Dean as he once again crawled on top of her.  
  
But she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Seeing that they were eye to eye she reached up and scratched the side of his face. "What are you jealous?"  
  
Smacking her so hard it left her breathless he responds, "Of a whore like you, hardly! But you should have been mine, I saw you first. You weren't even a wet dream to Elliot yet when I first started watching you! I'm just reclaiming what's mine!"  
  
She tried to fight back but he over powered her by 100 pounds. As she flirted with unconsciousness she heard her shirt being ripped open. Suddenly being awake wasn't as appealing as she thought. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was him entering her roughly.  
  
She wasn't sure how much time passed between the first time he raped her and now. Nothing seemed to satisfy him, when he wasn't pounding her inside; he was doing the same to her outside.  
  
"Where's your big bad Detective boyfriend now? I've been living under his shadows for yeas now. But even I know not to leave a witness unprotected. They teach you that the first day at the academy." Taunted Dean noticing for the first time the cell phone that was hanging on what was left of her ripped jeans.  
  
"Why don't you call him to come join the party." suggested Dean tearing the phone from her jeans to throw it to her.  
  
"What aren't I enough for you?" Joked Ethany half heartedly as she pushed the phone onto the floor.  
  
"That wasn't a suggestion that was an order. What, don't you want you're precious Elliot to see you like this?" he said while pounding on her face.  
  
As Ethany tried to sit up he threw the phone back at her. "Fuck you ! This is between you and me. Or do you want Elliot to see what a little weak man you are that you have to beat up on women!" she swore throwing the phone so hard against the wall that it shattered.  
  
"IS that your way of telling me you want me to yourself? That was your last chance for your so called knight in shinning armor to come and rescue you." Dean laughed as he hit on her once again.  
  
Why she thought about the St. Christopher medal at that moment will remain a mystery "Elliot!" she whispered grasping hold of the medal as she passed out once again.  
  
Elliot was just returning to his car when a sudden thought of Ethany turned his blood cold. Grabbing his phone he hit speed dial calling her cell. As the cell rang in his ear his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was afraid it was going to burst out. "She must be in the shower or outside again!" he thought as he tried to convince himself that there was nothing wrong. But his gut was telling him otherwise.  
  
As he tried the number again he hit the sirens and headed to the cabin at top speed risking his own life and everyone else who was on the road. Ethany was the only thing he was thinking about.  
  
Dean was just getting his jollies off again when he heard the tires crunching the ground out front. "Wake up honey, daddy's home!" Dean snickered. He smacked her hard across the face to waken her so she wouldn't miss any of the action.  
  
When Elliot burst through the door he found Ethany lying bleeding and bruised fighting for her life. Dean greeted his partner with a shit eating grin and his gun pointed at Elliot's heart. Elliot was a little relieved when he saw that Dean was scratched and bruised meaning that Ethany had put up a fight.  
  
"Looks like the guest of honor has arrived." Dean said while waving his partner into the room with the gun.  
  
Although every part of his body was screaming for him to rush to Ethany, Elliot knew if he was going to get her out of this alive he was going to have to think like a cop and not a boyfriend.  
  
"Let her go. Ethany is just an innocent by stander! This is between you and me!" Elliot said taking a few steps towards Ethany and Dean.  
  
"No, you brought her into this when you started thinking with your dick and not like a detective!" answered Dean instructing him to stop where he was.  
  
"Actually it's between the three of us now!" offered an unfamiliar male voice. A tall, lean red headed man joined them in the living room.  
  
"Lee, man I thought you would be on a plane to paradise by now!" Dean yelled taking his attention off of Elliot for a moment.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure my detective was doing his job properly." explained Lee crossing his arms in front of his chest as a smug look crossed his face.  
  
"Have I let you down yet?" answered Dean concentrating only on Lee.  
  
Since his attention was distracted Elliot slowly reached into his pocket, after taking a quick look down he hits the speed dial number that would make sure back up was on it's way.  
  
"Elliot what are doing over there? You wouldn't be reaching for your gun, would you? Better hand that baby over." instructed Dean snapping his head back to watch Elliot with suspicious eyes.  
  
Reaching into the back waistband of his jeans he pulls the gun out and gently tossed it onto the floor towards Dean. Thinking fast he spits out the first question that comes to mind, "Well boys, it looks as if you got the upper hand! Can you at least tell me what this is all about?"  
  
"What you mean the all knowing, powerful Detective Stabler hasn't figured it out yet? I thought you said your partner was good at his job!" Lee said.  
  
"I must be having an off day! Come on don't you want to gloat about how you out smarted a NYC detective?" questioned Elliot trying to keep them distracted long enough until back up arrived.  
  
"Haven't you heard money makes the world go around? Well, it's all about the money! When I found out I had won the contract for the new stadium I was thrilled until I checked my bank account. That bitch Sunni was bleeding me dry!" explained Lee.  
  
"So you decided to fake your death for the insurance money to pay for the stadium!" Elliot interrupted filling in the blanks.  
  
"Yea and I would have gotten away with it if your little bitch wouldn't have stuck her nose where it didn't belong!" offered Lee kicking Ethany.  
  
It took everything he had to hold himself back from jumping Lee's ass for attacking Ethany, "So how did you get away with the perfect crime?" he asked trying to keep the men on track.  
  
"I cased the parking garage for weeks until I knew it would be the perfect spot. Paying off that old lazy ass security guard was a piece of cake. After telling him what I needed all I had to do was drive into the garage that night and set it up. Finding a shooter that wouldn't spill the beans was a little harder. Actually that air head Sunni gave me the idea. One of her friends owns a clothing store; she sweet talked the owner into letting us borrow one of the male mannequins. Rigging him with a stunt gun that shot blanks and a tape recorder ready to say whatever I wanted, with a pull of a string I was dead and ten grand richer!" informed Lee.  
  
"Well actually, I'll be the one who's ten grand richer." informed Dean turning in a blink of an eye towards Lee to shoot him with one fatal shot. "Was it just me or was he starting to get on everyone's nerves with all his talking?"  
  
To Elliot it seemed like hours instead of mere minutes he had been waiting for his backup. Knowing that Dean was getting closer to the edge by the minute, Elliot tried to think fast on his feet as he watched Dean play with the trigger of the gun,  
  
"Why don't you let me take Ethany out of here? You did quite a number on her I don't think she'll be talking to anyone any time soon!" Elliot said noticing for the first time that she was stirring again.  
  
"That bitch aint going anywhere. I hope you at least got to fuck her once. I know I did! If you got something to say to her you better say it now or forever hold your piece!" offered Dean aiming the gun at Ethany.  
  
The next few things happened in such a blur Elliot wasn't quite sure how it all came about. With the little strength she had left Ethany kicks Dean in the shins distracting him long enough for her to slide Elliot's gun back to him with the other hand. Quick as a fox Elliot reached down and retrieved his gun just as Dean caught on. Pointing the gun at Ethany he pulled the trigger just as Elliot fired his gun at Dean. As the cloud of smoke subsided Elliot found he was the only one left standing.  
  
As all the energy drained out of his body he knelt beside Ethany. With the little strength he had left he dragged her semi conscious body onto his lap. He could no longer hold the tears back as he watched Ethany struggle with every breath. Leaning down to kiss her forehead he whispered, "Baby, hold on help is on its way!"  
  
"It's too late..." gasped Ethany but she couldn't get the words to come out.  
  
Turning upon hearing the tires screech out front Elliot continued to hold Ethany as the captain and half of New York's finest entered the cabin. Turning his attention back onto Ethany to tell her the good news he saw it was too late. She had past away without his knowledge.  
  
Although he was being showered with questions he ignored them. He kissed Ethany for the last time before closing her eyes. Taking a breath he gently laid her onto the floor before walking away from her forever. Out of all the years he had worked as a cop, this was the hardest thing he had ever done. The questions could wait, for now he needed to mourn the lost of the women he cared for and a partner who was like a brother to him.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
"Detective Stabler, I'd like you to meet your new partner Detective Olivia Benson!" introduced Captain Cragen as he walked over to Elliot's desk.  
  
Looking up from his paperwork his heart drops as he looks up into the beautiful face of the female detective. Her brown eyes and hair made her seem like a fairy tale come true.  
  
When he composed himself Elliot said to his new captain "Can I speak to you in your office?" Not even acknowledging Olivia's presents.  
  
Once the door was shut Elliot begins to explain his reaction. "Captain, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want a partner, especially a female partner!"  
  
"Listen Detective, I know you went through a lot of personal and work related stress over the Pearce case, but if you haven't noticed I'm the Captain here. See that's my name on the door. I make the rules around here, not you! Now if you want to stay in the SVU unit you better start playing nice. I don't expect you and Benson to become best friends, but I do expect you two to work together. If you have a problem with this then you know where the door is. Do I make myself clear?" Cragen said sternly.  
  
"Crystal clear sir! I guess I better go out there and play nice! Thanks A lot!" mumbled Elliot as he returned to his desk in even a grumpier mood than before.  
  
He wasn't ready to start another relationship of any kind. Even if she did send his heart racing he just wasn't sure if he was emotionally ready yet to move past Ethany, even if his hormones were telling him otherwise. Elliot moved his hand through his hair and thought to himself "this is going to be a very long day." 


End file.
